After The End
by sixtysix
Summary: Formerly known as "She Hides Behind Her Books & Thinks She Knows Me" - it's back. Rated M, for safety. Sirius BlackXOFC. "What do get after Happily Ever After? What comes after The End?" DISCONTINUED STORY
1. Stupid Arrogant FatHead

**A/N:** This is my first posted fanfic.. Be kind, please! And by the way, I don't own Harry Potter.

It was funny how I had memorized every feature on that face, how I knew which hairs fall over those eyes and their exact positions. I can tell if he's aggravated or amused.. Sometimes I can even tell when he's sad or disappointed, but he was terribly good at hiding those two particular emotions. I've hated him for so long that I don't even remember the reason anymore. I'm not even sure if I have one, or if I just saw him and immediately decided that I hated him. That probably wasn't it though; no girl could take one look at The Sirius Black and immediately hate him. That took some time.

I knew I probably had better things to do than glare at the back of his head and try to figure out why I decided to hate him.. but today, class seemed extraordinarily boring. I mentally probed my memory in an attempt to recall the moment where Sirius Black became the most unbearable person in the world to me.. I couldn't seem to find it.

"Hey! _Pssssssst_," I hissed, attempting to draw Lily Evans' attention to me. But she ignored me and continued listening to Professor McGonagall drone on and on about some.. transfiguration thing. My thoughts briefly switched to wondering if the professor actually perfected her abilities at boring me or if it was just a talent she was born with.

"Lil! Lilian," I called again. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and whispered from the corner of her mouth.

"What?," she snapped discreetly. Her tone clearly expressed that she was not pleased with me.

"Why did I start hating Black?," I asked conversationally, twirling a lock of hair around my index finger as I awaited her reply. She turned to face me fully and glared.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Magdalene! What a time to ask a question like that!," she exclaimed not-so-discreetly. McGonagall turned sharply to face us. Of course, me, being prepared to get caught and having perfected my abilities of not getting in trouble, I looked completely innocent.. Lily on the other hand..

"Miss Evans," the professor said tightly. "Is there a problem?"

Lily shook her head no and turned back toward the front of the classroom.

"Very good.. Now, where was I?," McGonagall continued on with her lecture and Lily faced me briefly to glare death.

**&**

"Why did you have to talk to me?," Lily complained after we had been dismissed from class and were heading to the Great Hall.

"It's not like you get in trouble. All the professors love you, Lilsy-poo," I returned.

"That's not the point," she argued. I raised my eyebrows.

"Then what is the point? You're not in trouble, I'm not in trouble.. I don't see the problem," I said.

"Never mind.. Forget I said anything," she said. I winked at her.

"Smart move, Love," I said. I picked up an apple and sat down at Gryffindor table beside Lily, preparing to start on this weekend's workload.. Or preparing to get to staring at my books and hope I'm somehow retaining information.. It's not that I'm a bad student.. Just lazy sometimes. Well.. most of the time. I actually astounded myself and constantly wondered how I managed to get decent grades with the work ethic I had. I took a bite of my apple.

"So," I began between chews. "Any clue?"

"About?," Lily asked, pulling her books out.

"Why I started hating Mr. Black over there," I replied, nudging my head toward him, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, seated a couple feet away from us on the opposite side of the table. Lily stopped reading for a second and poured herself a gobletful of pumpkin juice. She took a sip and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Not a clue," she said.

"Did I see someone gesture to me?," Sirius interrupted in his smooth, charismatic way that I absolutely loathed, sliding down the bench and sitting himself across from me.

"No, you saw me nod my head in your general direction," I replied.

"So you _were_ talking about me," he concluded, smiling interestedly. I took another bite of my apple and chewed slowly and deliberately. Well, if no one else knew, what could it hurt asking the object of my abhorrence? I faced him promptly after swallowing.

"Why do I hate you?," I asked simply.

".. Because from the moment you saw me, you wanted me but knew you could never have me," he replied, smirking.

"Oh yeah. . ._That's_ why," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Why **do **you hate me? What did I ever do to you?," he asked. I shrug.

"So stop hating me then," he suggested.

"Can't," I replied, pulling my Transfiguration book out.

"Why?," he asked, trying to get my attention away from the large brown book propped open against one of the bowls of crisps.

"It's habit now, second nature. I see you and I think, stupid, arrogant fat-head," I explained. "And I can't change just like that," I added, snapping my fingers to demonstrate.

"Stupid, arrogant fat-head," Sirius repeated, looking shocked, "Is that all that you think of me?"

"No," I returned, taking another bite of my apple.

"Really?," he asked, sounding hopeful. I nodded.

"Of course not," I continued, "I also think you're a womanizing pain in my neck."

He groaned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you're just going to continue hating me?," he asked. I nodded resolutely.

"Even if you don't remember why you hate me?"

"Did you miss what I just said?"

"The part about me being a womanizing, egotistical fat-head?"

"Yeah, that part."

"Oh yeah, missed it all," he sighed sarcastically, exasperated.

"Well then, you're a stupid, womanizing, arrogant fat-head who also happens to be a pain in my neck," I repeated, pretending I hadn't noticed his sarcasm.

"Witty," he hissed, "Real witty."

I made a face at him.

"I meant, you're just going to continue hating me even though you don't remember why you started hating me?," he rephrased. I feigned thought for a moment, dismissively tossing some of my dark brown hair over my shoulder.

"Yeah. That's pretty much gist of it," I replied.

"Evans," he whined.

"I do have a first name," she snapped promptly.

"Lily," he corrected.

She raised her eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"Why does your friend here hate me?," he asked. She sighed.

"She doesn't," Lily replied.

"Exsqueeze me?," I interrupted, sounding scandalized, "Since when?" She ignored me; I've noticed she's become rather talented at that.

"If she hated you like she says, she wouldn't talk to you in what could be called a normal manner for her," she continued. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Excellent! So there's hope," he said, grinning.

"Aww! Now look what you did, Lilian! You made him grin.. Ewwww," I teased. Lily said nothing, having already returned to her books and Sirius still sat there, grinning. Now, as lovely as that grin is, seeing it for a prolonged period of time annoys one such as myself soooo, I did the only logical thing I could think of at the moment and reached over my books, grabbed a handful of crisps and threw them at him.


	2. Shiny Things

**Disclaimer:  
Oh, how I love JK Rowling. Harry Potter's all hers.**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

"Oh Donne, you can't possibly hate me!," Sirius insisted for the five hundred millionth time a week later. It seemed he had become rather adept at finding me between classes and pestering me with his persistent proclamations. I sighed and continued walking toward the Gryffindor tower, hoping I would lose him on the way.. Maybe he'd get distracted by one of his chums, or a pretty girl.. Something shiny on the floor might've even gotten him off my tail. He seemed the type to get distracted by shiny things.

"Donne!," he exclaimed again. I scrunched up my face in annoyance and stopped walking, turning and facing him.

"I don't like it anymore than Lily does, _Black_," I said, referring to his affinity to calling me by my last name.

"Magdalene," he amended, catching up with me and standing in front of me, "You don't hate me."

I sighed defeatedly. The more I thought about it in the past week, the more I realized that he was right. I didn't hate him. I just didn't particularly like him either.. and he most definitely was a stupid, womanizing, arrogant, fat-headed pain in the neck. I looked up at him, observing from my position about seven inches below him and silently cursed being short; it took away from my ability to intimidate. I narrowed my eyes, resigned myself and agreed, "No, I don't."

He looked momentarily shocked before a wide grin slowly spread across his face. Ugh, there it was again!

"I knew it!," he said happily.

"I don't _hate_ you, Black," I said, "But that doesn't mean I have any reason to like you either. I mean, honestly, all you've done for the past week is annoy me to near insanity!"

He remained undeterred as he met my hazel eyes and quirked his eyebrows, "First of all, I think that if I have the courtesy to call you by your first name, you could do the same for me."

I wrinkled my nose in distaste and said, "Maybe, Black."

He continued on grinning, draping an arm around my shoulders and turning me around so we were walking back toward the tower again. I frowned lightly at the glares I was receiving from several girls I had never even spoken to before. I squirmed out from under his arm, not failing to note that he smelled lovely. I shooed the realization away, tucking it into the filing cabinet of useless Sirius observations, as I inwardly groaned. I liked my invisibility and here he was ruining it because he thought it was fun to bother me. How rude.

"Now you're just being mean, Black," I hissed, speeding up and walking ahead of him, not bothering to explain myself.

"Wait.. What?," he said, catching up in a few long strides.

"Do you _want_ me killed? What did I ever do to you?!," I exclaimed, frustrated, as we stopped in front of the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. He muttered the password, looking lost.

"What?," he asked me as we entered.

"Oh Black, just leave me alone. I've had enough of you for today," I groaned, heading quickly toward the staircase for the girl's dormitories.

"Lynnnnnn," he whined. His use of a nickname (one I'd yet to hear from anyone else) stopped me in my tracks and made me turn around. What was he doing? Why didn't he just go away and move on with his life? Obviously, I was impervious to his notorious charm. He faked a frown, screwing up his face in an effort to make himself look as pathetic and pitiable as possible, resulting in him also looking endearingly adorable, and I rolled my eyes, feeling slightly guilty. Even though I knew it was just an act to get me to hang around so he could bug me some more, I hated when I was the cause for someone else's sadness or displeasure.

"I can only stand you in small doses," I sighed, dropping my bags at the bottom of the stairs and sidling over to the couch.

"Excellent. Well, how much time do I get today?," he asked excitedly, sitting down on the opposite end of the couch and grinning. UGH! That grin!

"You only get half an hour. I've already had more than enough of you on the way here," I said, smirking.

"Okay, thirty minutes it is. That's better than nothing."

It really was impossible to dishearten him.

"What did you mean earlier? When you said you didn't have any reason to like me?," he asked, looking genuinely stumped. I sighed.

"I mean.. Look at me! I'm Sirius bleedin' Black," he joked on enthusiastically, gesturing exaggeratedly to his face. Wow, we hadn't even made it halfway to my thirty minute mark and I was already regretting giving him the time of day. I smirked, amused nonetheless.

"Arrogance is not a good look on you," I commented, turning and putting my feet on the couch so I was facing him completely. Oh, what a lie. Pretty much everything was a good look on _The_ Sirius Black. He could probably dress in drag - sequined cocktail dress, bright red lipstick and all - and still get all the girls to fall at his feet.

"Are you kidding me? Everything looks good on me," he laughed, voicing my previous thought. I shook my head, smiling. It was all good and fun, but it was apparent that Sirius Black did, indeed, think very highly of himself.

"I think you'd look good on me, too," he teased, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

The smile dropped completely from my face. I, Magdalene Donne, was most definitely not another common stroppy cow who would hang on his every word and be reduced to a puddle when he glanced my way! I would not become one of his many fleeting escapades; I had much more self-respect than that. I narrowed my eyes at him and fingered one of my earrings before removing it from my ear. I flicked it at his stupidly gorgeous and amusedly dumbfounded face. It hit him square in the forehead. Shiny thing, hmph, that ought to keep him distracted long enough for me to make my escape.

Just as I expected, I had made it safely into the 6th year girl's dormitory before I heard him say, "Did she just.. throw her earring at me?" just as the door was closing.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note:  
I'm contemplating abandoning this story.. **


End file.
